darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-06 - Hyperstar Battle
:::2008-09-05 - Battle at Hyperstar Coruscant: Hyperstar Walkway This walkway runs along before the graceful transparisteel facade of the galaxy's largest Spaceport. Towering overhead, and indeed above the surrounding City, the massive structure sends the light of sun or moon back down upon the travelers like a many-faceted crystal. Above, the Landing Pads of the Spaceforth are thrust proudly skyward, creating a sort of canopy for the pedistrians. The traffic about this Sector of the City bustles swiftly through the confusion of glittering towers and domes, but a large approach path is left clear of all air traffic for the larger starships on ascent to the Spaceport. The walkway itself is paved with white stonework, trimmed about with silver settings. Opposite the massive facility there are no hand-rails, and a single stream of slow-moving traffic lingers less than a meter from the drop-off. Most of the traffic here is composed of air taxis, but occassionally a luxury air car hovers for a moment to pick up some important traveler from off-world. Further down along the walkway, the sharp-pointed silver tower of the Bank of Coruscant stands with an entrance at this level. Above its doors, a modified version of the Seal of Republic law proclaims the security of its accounts to rival any across the galaxy. Hangout: This place is well known and easily accessible. The shadows of this city are vast as the multitude of buildings cast many dark alleyways and side streets. Moving out of one of the shadowed alleyways is a female figure, wearing a trademark red bodysuit with a brown-leather pocketed vest. She has a leather gunbelt on hanging on her waist, holding her custom pistols. She moves with an easy stride out into one of the open walkways.. Nashtah Sing slips out of hiding. Vitacus is just surveying the slim pickings in the market this morning. Not really needing anything, certainly not needing anything offered. Wist ascends from a wide bridge to the north. Nashtah makes her way into the merchant section of the district, stalls and stands line the streets and corners with merchants trying to sell their wares. Nashtah moves to a particular corner and pauses to look at the stands in front of her, the long thin antennae protuding from her head vibrates slightly as her bio-computer implant in her brain recieves information on all around her... Wist makes his way through the walkway, eyes scanning with practiced and refined paranoia. He moves toward the public spaceport, though pauses several times to look back over his shoulder. Vitacus huffs out a faint honk as he looks on in disgust at how many BlasTech carbine 9's there are available. Nashtah turns to the kubaz next her for a moment as he makes a odd noise. She relaxes into a posed stance and places her left hand on her hip. Her dark lips begin to move as she comments "See something exciting there, kubaz? or was that sound of displeasure?" Wist has made it to the main path to the Public Spaceport and now he moves forward toward the female hunter and the Kubaz. It seems clear he intends to say something. Probably something not very pleasant as his face seems to have darkened and his fur ripples with darker fur. His hands have slipped under his robe near his belt. But he doesn't call out yet. He's approaching. Vitacus lets out another huff in a different pitch. A stranger addresses him. He turns his goggled eyes on who it is and suspected it'd be a human before even seeing. A slightly peculiar one, but human nonetheless. "Da-haz hit ma-hatter?" Vizuun ascends from a wide bridge to the north. The huntress continues to stand in a relaxed manner, her periphery doesn't miss the movement of the bothan toward her, she senses his presence as he came closer. The Huntress remains in a relaxed position with her hand on her hip. Her lips responds to the Kubaz in question "Come again?" Wist speaks now, to Nashtah, "Hunter Nashtah Sing. We meet again, did you know that it is a crime to assault a member of the Bothawui Navy? In fact, it could be considered treason under the right circumstances... put your hands up and surrender," he has stopped about 6 feet away from the human. Though his eyes do flicker to the others, assessing them for danger. Wist smirks a little bit, "I'm afraid that you are coming with me... I can tell you have some training with the force. Perhaps even having been taught by the Sith Valen? We shall find out... you are lucky that I do not consider you so far gone as to simply... as you put it... take my retribution. But you will come with me now, or I will... bring you with me." Vitacus finds this situation unravelling to be more trouble than it's worth to stick around and feed 'curiousity'. Now closer to the others, the Nikto leans against a streetlight to watch the confrontation between the Bothan and the bounty hunter. "My credits are on the girl." he says, loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. Nashtah looks at the man with a confident look and says "Bothan, I am not coming with you under false arrest. Show me in holowriting where the law states you can arrest me for shooting you on a non-republic or bothan planet...If you can show me in writing that law then I will come with, until then do what you most but I will remind you are in the republic. If you wish to take actions against me, I WILL defend myself and you will be laying on the durucrete again" One of the Red Guards walk in from the northern path and looks at the area, he hmms and walks towards Wist and hmms, "Causing trouble again?" he asks. There is a frown on his face, then he looks toward Erdal, back to Nashtah... he steps back from them both and then he nods his head, "Looks like two for the price of one... you both can surrender your weapons to me. And then you shall learn the error of your ways... now... place your weapons on the ground," he demands... giving a glance toward the the Corusca Guards and speaks plainly to them, "Don't let anyone into the spaceport." Legion I Corusca - Squad 24 begin guarding East. Vitacus finds some conveinient droids to examine, putting them between him and the pair. The Nikto spits as no one takes him up on his bet. Shrugging, he glances to Erdal when the man speaks up but his attention quickly turns back to the Bothan. Two for the price of one? What the heck is that all about? Resting his hand on the hilt of the shortsword at his side, he takes a final drag on his cigarra before tossing it away and watching to see what happens next. Nashtah's body is quite relaxed but her eyes show a different tale, those dark orbs seem to lighten a bit. She lifts her right hand to rub the back of her neck as her words are very calm and clear "I see you can't show me this law of yours bothan, go trouble someone else with your scare tactics, cause in the end my tactics will be alot scarier." Nashtah watches his every movement but keeps all around her in her periphery... Erdal folds his arms in his chest, "So, you dare to challenge the Chancellor and the core of the Republic?" he asks to Wist, "You are under arrest for treason." he says to him, "Guards, take him away. He will be judged as traitor to the Republic and Senate." Wist nods his head toward Nashtah, "As you wish, Nashtah. I will buy you treatment after this..." the Bothan stands back and moves his hand slightly through the air, his finger pointing at Nashtah. His eyes go toward Erdal and he shakes his head, "I'm afraid letting you roam freely was also a mistake, Guard. Throw down your weapons." Vitacus could use a drink, but the last time he drank it got embarrassing. FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist hurls a service droid toward Nashtah Sing! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing tries to dodge, but Wist's flying debris moderately wounds her. Nashtah's senses highten as she senses the force and her eyes dart left and right but it was too late, a service droid slams into her from the back. The huntress emits a "Ooof" as the droid hits her, she falls to the side in the roll and emerges into a stance with her rifle in her hand, she pulled it from it's straps on her back. Her eyes seem to lighten even from and are deadly focuse on wist "wrong choice, bothan" COMBAT: You wield your Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. The Red guard shakes his head, "The Bothan gone mad." he says, "Traitor!" he says and taps his commlink, "Red Guards! In the name of the Republic, I call you to my aid at Hyperstar Walkway, There is a traitor Jedi which needs to be apprehanded." he says and puts the comlink away, "You will surrender now, or I will break your bones myself." he says and charges forward... COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Wist with his fists! COMBAT: Wist tries to dodge, but Erdal hits and moderately wounds him. The Nikto's eyes widen as the droid goes flying into Sing. "Thats gotta hurt.." he mutters while pushing himself away from the streetlight and turning toward Erdal. "Hey boy, lets leave the grownups to their business, eh?" Unfortunately Erdal doesn't seem to be in the mood to listen. Grunting, the Nikto yanks his weapon out of its sheath. COMBAT: Vizuun wields his Modified Pale Crysblade. Vitacus pretends to be very interested in a restraining bolt type on a random droid and keeps his head down. His goggled eyes, however, keep watching the battle unfolding in the market. This is not good, but he doesn't think coming out dfrom casual cover is a good idea for the time being. Wist grunts as he takes a punch to his side as he rolls out of the way a little too late. He spots the greater danger, however, in Nashtah and his hand raises again. But his face looks rather concerned all the same. He isn't talking anymore. FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist tries to rip Nashtah Sing's Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle out of her hands! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing firmly holds her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle. Nashtah watches all the action around her, she moves with a quick stride to a separate the distance from her and Wist. She crouchs as she turns in a quick glance back to wist and lifts her rifle's scope to her left eye, zeroing in on him. She can feel to pull of the force on her hands and she repels it as the force as been swelling within her. She exhales and squeezes the trigger sending a shot at wist... COMBAT: You fire your Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Wist! FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds Wist. Melantha heads out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. Vitacus believes he spots a timing opening and slips away from cover, not that anyone cares about his presense mind you. He starts to head for the relative shelter of the bank. Vitacus heads through one of the silver doorways, which part for him as he approaches. The Red Guard shakes his head to Wist, "So you refuse to surrender." he says, "Very well." he says, his attention is directed at the Bothan now, he doesnt care anything else... "Traitor, I will put you to jail." he says and rises his huge fists to strike wist again... COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Wist with his fists! COMBAT: Wist ignites his yellow lightsaber -- but alas, too slowly! COMBAT: Erdal hits and lightly wounds Wist. With his weapon in hand, the Nikto lunges forward and swings the flat side of his blade at Erdal's head. Maybe not the smartest move, considering his current standing on the planet, but hell...what was the point in being a bloodthirsty pirate if you didn't take some risks. Besides, it'd been awhile since he had some action. "Get out of the way, kid!" COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Erdal with his Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Erdal tries to dodge, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade hits and lightly wounds Erdal. Melantha enters into the genreal chaos that has broke loose on the walkway. Having no desire at all to be entangled in whatever is occuring here...yet.... the young woman stands well back from the swinging sabers, backpack pushed up upon her shoulders. Wist turns his hand from a grip pose to a flat pose, but it's too late. Nashtah's bullet strikes him. Wounding him greatly. But he reacts to Erdal by drawing his lightsaber and putting some distance between them. He beings running toward Nashtah, swinging his saber at her. The Jedi is clearly wounded, however, and not moving at his best. But still, the lightsaber cometh. COMBAT: Wist swings his yellow lightsaber at Nashtah Sing! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing raises her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle to fire, but Wist's yellow lightsaber hits and mauls Nashtah Sing. The huntress face changes as the confusion emerges in front of her by wist, she stands from her crouch and lowers her rifle and speaks out "It would appear you have more than enough problems, bothan to give me your full attention. We shall continue another time, when you have not so much fans" As Nashtah begins to turn, she sees in her periphery the bothan broke free from the melee and heads to her with incredible speed. Nashtah attempt to turn and fire a shot off to disrupt his attack but she was not fast enough and the shot went wide as the lightsaber cut in her side. Nashtah growls as the burning pain radiates on her powdery white skin. She jumps into the air and back away from the bothan keep her body facing him, she doesn't use the scope or aim, just lifts the rifle and fires at the bothan's body relying on her yeard of skill to hit him and also the recoil of the riflle to hopefully project her body furthering the distance between them. COMBAT: You fire your Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Wist! COMBAT: Wist tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him. The Red Guard shakes his head to Vizuun, "Leave me alone or I will arrest you for attempt of murder." he says and turns back to wist and notices the Lightsaber, he shakes his head, "So you want to kill us eh?" he asks and shakes his head, "Not if I take that weapon from your hands." he says and moves to disarm him... COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Wist's arms with his fists! COMBAT: Wist parries with his yellow lightsaber and maims Erdal. The Nikto sighs when his attack doesn't bring Erdal down. "Arrest me if you can, human." His weapon comes up again and he swings, not noticing until mid-swing that the Jedi was also striking. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Erdal with his Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Erdal tries to dodge, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade hits and grievously wounds Erdal. So what have we here ponders Melantha as she studies the chaos from a safe distance. "The pair from the club at it again," she mutters to herself as she eyes up the combatants Wist and Erdal, the rest she cannot place but the faces are stored for future reference. With a bored expression the woman continues to watch the brandishing of sabers and guns. Wist finds his mark, as his face grimly watches the cut across the woman. He senses the approach of the red guard and parries behind him as he spins, grimacing as he sees the other was unarmed. But the one with the blaster is still the hunter and he swings his blade toward the woman's gun. COMBAT: Wist swings his yellow lightsaber at Nashtah Sing's arms! COMBAT: Nashtah Sing shoots at Wist with her Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle, disrupting his attack but missing him. Nashtah's jump ends with her landing a small distance away on the ground, her wound is bleeding down her arm and her face shows the pain. The huntress has no time for this as she feels the force inside her pressing back the pain. She fires a shot from the rifle to disrupt the attack of the lightsaber and luckily it does the trick. Her time is running slim at the moment and she needs to do something quick, she crouches and aims this time zeroing on Wist and her lips move as she pulls the trigger "Time for some rest, bothan." COMBAT: You fire your Masterwork Long Range Projectile Rifle at Wist's head! COMBAT: Wist deflects Nashtah Sing's blaster bolt back into Nashtah Sing, wounding her. Nashtah Sing collapses, critically injured. Erdal shakes his head as he notices Nashtah is down, "There? Happy you brainless monkey?" he yells to Vizuun, "Now he is going to kill me and her." he shakes his head and turns his attention back to Wist, "Now.. it is your turn... to Die!" he says angrily and strikes him... FORCE: Erdal angryly calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Wist with his fists! COMBAT: Wist parries with his yellow lightsaber and maims Erdal. The Nikto takes a few steps back as he watches Sing's blasterbolt go hurtling back toward the bounty hunter. "Holy..." he begins before trailing off and turning toward the Jedi. "Yer pretty good wit that blade, Bothan. Fancy a go with a real swordsman?" Erdal is, for all intents and purposes, ignored for now. Though the Nikto does allow a smirk to show on his face as the barehanded man fails another attack on the Jedi. Wist narrows his eyes as he looks at Nashtah. He lets a total sense of calm flood over him and he seems to move like a blur just as the hunter squeezes the trigger. There is the distinct sound of a lightsaber cutting through the air and hitting the projectile that is hurtling toward him. It deflects directly back at Nashtah before the woman can react and strikes her, sending her down. The Jedi bends down to touch her throat and he nods satisfied but barely has time as he feels the strong pull of the Dark Side behind him and he whips around his saber, slicing through the air to strike the guard who attacks him, "Stand down and surrender!" then his eyes bore into the Nikto, "Throw down your weapon..." but he can't completely ignore Erdal, so the Jedi moves his free hand in a little circle toward the human. FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist hurls a service droid toward Erdal! COMBAT: Erdal dodges Wist's flying debris. Nashtah Sing lays still on the pavement with a bolt wound in her and blood coming from it and the lightsaber wound. She is breathing is still breathing, but shallow and in need of medical attention The Red guard shakes his head and dodges the attack of the Jedi, "You think you can beat me like that you ridiculus swine." he says and rises his hand towards Wist in an attempt to grab his neck... FORCE: Erdal calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Erdal begins to choke Wist. FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist does not choke. Wist seems calm as he raises a hand and waves it in the air, "You do not have the power to do that. Surrender. Lay on the ground with your hands out to the side... and... Nikto... don't get involved..." The Nikto spits again as the Jedi addresses him. "I think not, pal." He says as Wist hurls a droid at Erdal. "I ain't had a chance to fight a Jedi yet, and I figure this is as good as any." He gives his blade a quick twirl from one hand to the other and shows his black teeth in a vicious smile. Euphemia Bellamy has connected. Wist seems to grow grimmer as he moves forward toward Erdal, holding his lightsaber out in front of him, "I'll give you one more chance. Surrender... this Nikto will not harm you, and neither will I. But I grow tired of your attacks..." his voice is strangely weary. Nashtah lies on the cold ground with blood coming from two wounds on her person. A saber burn and a bolt wound.. Erdal shakes his head to Wist, "You are tired? You attacked us first." he says, "Just becouse you are a jedi doesnt mean you can attack people in the streets. As the Red Guards, I had to protect a damsel in distress from a maniac murderer like you." he says and rises his hand again to the air... FORCE: Erdal calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Erdal begins to choke Wist. FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist does not choke. A small figure appears on Hyperstar Walkway, slender and alone, blonde hair fluttering out, eyes widening at the sight she sees and the screams of the populace. "Run along, little human." the Nikto growls to Erdal. "Run away and lick your wounds. Or practice your fighting. Yer worse at it now than you were the last time." Turning his attention back to the Jedi, he raises his weapon and grins. "Whaddya say, Jedi? A quickie 'fore the law shows up?" Wist shakes his head, "You have a great amount of learning to do, Red Guard... my master, perhaps, will teach you... but I cannot argue with you much longer. The poor Huntress seems mortally wounded... and she needs a bacta soak." FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist hurls a service droid toward Erdal! COMBAT: Erdal dodges Wist's flying debris. Nashtah's breaths become weaker and weaker, her life force is growing weak Erdal Shakes his head, "Indeed?" he asks, "You only care about her health becouse you want her healthy so she can survive your interrigation. You are a monster." he says and puts Nashtah behind him and rises his hands towards Wist and throws something as well... FORCE: Erdal calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Erdal hurls a small bench toward Wist! FORCE: Wist calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wist does not move, but Erdal's flying debris misses him and falls to the ground. As droids and benches begin to fly, Euphemia Bellamy lets out a cry of surprise and hides behind a fire hydrant droid, which blatts and blonks furiously as she holds it between herself and harm's way. She peers out from behind the droid, her golden eyes suddenly bright with interest, very calm, even though all around her sentients from a hundred worlds are ... freaking out! The Nikto's grin turns into a snarl as the Jedi continues to ignore him. "Alright then, have it your way." Gripping his weapon tight, he lunges forward and swings his blade at Wist. "C'mon Jedi! Lets see what you got!" COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Wist with his Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Wist tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade grievously wounds him. Wist keeps his hand raised and sends the force back toward the flying bench. He shakes his head and moves forward. But now he swings his blade without regard for the Huntress. He wants to end this, and quickly. FORCE: Wist recklessly calls upon the Dark Side of the Force. COMBAT: Wist swings his yellow lightsaber at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun tries to parry with his Modified Pale Crysblade, but Wist's yellow lightsaber hits and shreds him, destroying Vizuun's Modified Merr Sonn Riot Armor. Nashtah lays on the pavement bleeding from two wounds and her life force is slowly leaving her as her breathing is becoming slower and slower Erdal shakes his head to Vizuun, "I will never surrender to a Traitor of the Republic. You betrayed the Republic." he says. "You will be brought to justice." he says and charges forward this time COMBAT: Erdal lashes out at Wist with his fists! COMBAT: Wist parries with his yellow lightsaber and shreds Erdal, destroying Erdal's BlasTech Blast Armor. Erdal collapses, critically injured. Euphemia Bellamy rises from behind the hydrant robot, clapping a hand to her mouth as she sees Wist angrily strike, her golden eyes wide. For a moment she seems to waver, and then she begins to advance, her feathery dress fluttering like a scrap of cloud as people run past her fleeing the area. Drool leaks from the corners of the Nikto's mouth as he attacks, and hits, the Jedi. When Wist moves to attack him, Vizuun tries to get his blade up in time to knock the lightsaber away. Unfortunately, he's a little slow and the humming blade slashes his armor open and cuts through the leathery skin of his chest. Howling in pain, he brings his blade up to attack again. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Wist with his Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Wist tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade mauls him. Nissa approaches from the direction of the spaceport, her eyes on the ground as she moves. She halts as unfamiliar sounds on the walkway reach her ears, frowning as she looks up. Wist groans as he turns his saber back to Erdal, driving it into his stomach before turning back to block Vizuun's attack. But it appears the man is rather skilled with that little blade. He calls out, "Get the bodies to the hospital under guard... I'll deal with this one..." and then he approaches Vizuun and feints to his left, spinning after the fake to swing from the right instead. The sound of the saber cutting the air is quite distinctive. COMBAT: Wist swings his yellow lightsaber at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun successfully blocks Wist's yellow lightsaber with his Modified Pale Crysblade. Wist orders Legion I Corusca - Squad 24 to stop guarding East. The huntress's body lays on the ground, she needs to be rushed very soon for bacta or this could be it for the huntress Effie's golden eyes brighten suddenly. With an abrupt motion, she takes out a slender black tube and activates it; a black stock slides out of the back and settles against her shoulder, and she sights along the barrel with a frown, peering down the scope. "Put the crystal sword down! It is an affront to Vanix!" COMBAT: Euphemia Bellamy wields her Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle. The Red Guard shakes his head and charges, but as he is cut, he says something, "Trai... tor..." he says and falls down flat face. More blood makes for a happy Nikto and right now, Vizuun is on cloud nine as his second strike at the Jedi hits home. "You'll deal with me?" he taunts while knocking aside the lightsaber with his blade. A wave of relief washes over him as his weapon holds up against the saber. "Perhaps I'll deal with you, Jedi." he growls. When the woman yells for him to put his weapon down, he spits in her general direction. "Just sit right there and wait, honey! We can talk about that later." he yells as he slashes at the Bothan again. COMBAT: Vizuun attacks Wist with his Modified Pale Crysblade! COMBAT: Wist tries to parry with his yellow lightsaber, but Vizuun's Modified Pale Crysblade maims him. Wist collapses, critically injured. The golden-eyed lady does not respond with words, but squeezes the trigger of her scoped rifle, sending an orange blast screaming toward the Nikto. Too bad blasters are so clumsy and random. COMBAT: Euphemia Bellamy fires her Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Euphemia Bellamy's blaster bolt. A helpful citizen, head bowed down, pushes her way through the crowds and appears by Wist's side. Here she kneels, wrapping two hands around the fallen Jedi's shoulders in an attempt to drag him away from the combat. Karin slips out of hiding. NAshtah lays on the ground now, not far from Wist. Blood has seemed to stop flowing from her body and her breathing is very very slow. Her lifeforce is just about left her.. Wist takes another shot from the blade, missing the parry. The pain drives him backwards and he falls over onto the ground. Bleeding profusely through his fur. The Nikto howls again, though in triumph rather than pain, as the Jedi falls. Before he can revel in his victory, he spins at the sound of a blaster being fired and only narrowly avoids taking a hit. Hissing at the woman shooter, he raises his weapon and licks the blood off of the edge of the blade before turning to run. "Another time, sweetheart!" he calls over his shoulder to Effie. The dark-haired woman slowly drags Wist away from the arena. She speaks into her comsystem, likely for backup or an amubulance. Euphemia's eyes narrow. She aims her scope rifle at the Nikto's back, sighting through it, and fires again. If the Nikto does not manage to reach safety, he will have to contend with another random, poorly-aimed blaster shot! COMBAT: Euphemia Bellamy fires her Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun tries to dodge, but Euphemia Bellamy's blaster bolt hits and mauls him. Vizuun collapses, critically injured. Doing his best to dodge through the crowded, panicking streets, Vizuun doesn't even consider that the woman who shot earlier might try to take a final shot at him before he's away. And that seems to be exactly what happens. As he flees, Vizuun is hit in the back by Effie's shot and hits the ground hard. Euphemia's eyes narrow and she lowers the scope rifle, her smile a cold crescent of teeth as she walks along the now-emptied walkway, toward the fallen Nikto. "I told you to put down the knife from Vanix!" she says in a proud voice. "Besmirching it with public blood! On Coruscant! As princess of Vanix I cannot allow it." She approaches him, pointing the gun at the fallen alien. "Bah." Three men, neutrally clad, approaches the place where Vizuun fell to the ground. Two of them bows down to check the Nikto's vital signs while the other faces Euphemia. "We will take this man to the infirmary, miss. Thanks for taking him out. The police should be here soon and restore order." "His Vanix blade," Effie says sharply. "It must be surrendered. It is a stolen treasure of Vanix and should be returned to the Castella Delore display rooms." She looks the third man sternly in the face. The man that spoke to Euphemia looks hesitant. Then he nods. "We will make sure that it is returend to its proper place, miss. Unless you can convince me to let it into your hands." A small number of Red Guardsmen appear in imposing armor and their leader speaks quietly with the squad leader of the more numerous Republic Guardsmen. The Republic Guard commander and the Red Guard commander seem to reach some kind of agreement thanks to professional courtesy and all that, though the Republic Guard has some instructions for the Red Guard commander. At the end, custody of Erdal is given to the Red Guard and he is hauled away by his mates. Without having to worry about Erdal, the Republic Guard tends to the lady hunter and generally restoring order across the walkway. One little girl is reunited with her parents, an old being is saved from being trampled, GNN droids just arriving catch some footage of touching scenes of the Republic Guard restoring order that will play well on the holo news nets tonight. From his place on the ground, Vizuun looks up through blurry eyes at those hovering over him. Unable to move or speak, he fights to stay concious but a wave of black threatens to overwhelm him. "You have my word as the Princess of Vanix that it will return to the water world," the lady says with icy pride. "I am neither a bounty hunter nor a quester after ill-gotten gains. It is a matter of honor!" She folds up the black weapon in her hands and stows it at her hip. COMBAT: Euphemia Bellamy puts away her Merr Sonn T74 Scoped Rifle. COMBAT: Wist puts away his yellow lightsaber. "Very well, madam." The grey-clad man nods at the other two, and the crysblade is produced. He reaches to take it from Vizuun's hand and offer it to Euphemia. A little girl presents a kneeling Republic Guardsman with a flower and he tousles her hair even in the background injured parties are carried away to the hospital for treatment. Nothing to see here, move along. The lady uses a fold of her cloak and takes the weapon, inspecting the bloody crystal with a frown. "Very high-quality," she says. "Very handsome weapon." She peers at the hilt, looking for a crest. And with that - unless anyone stops them - the three grey-clad men disappears with the mortally injured Nikto carried between them. Category:September 2008 RP Logs